Into the Wild/Chapter 20
Chapter description :Firepaw returns to camp to see that the Clan had done a good job fortifying the walls. He walks over to the fresh-kill pile, but Sandpaw tells him that they had eaten the last two mice. He resolves to go hunting later and joins Graypaw, who tells him that Ravenpaw is still on his task. Graypaw's paw pad is torn and bleeding and Firepaw tells him to go see Spottedleaf and asks if he knew where Tigerclaw had sent Ravenpaw. Graypaw replies he doesn't and goes to see Spottedleaf. :He waits for Ravenpaw to return as the moon rises. Ravenpaw comes back through the tunnel, laden with prey. He explains that his task had been to hunt in ShadowClan territory and Firepaw says that they should tell Bluestar. Ravenpaw tells him not to and just eat the prey. Firepaw does and when they are finished Ravenpaw goes into the den to sleep. Firepaw waits outside for a little while before heading into the den, wanting to tell Ravenpaw what he had heard Tigerclaw say. Ravenpaw is already asleep, however, but having a bad dream. He wakes up suddenly, and Firepaw assures him it was a dream. Firepaw takes the opportunity to tell the other apprentice what he had heard Tigerclaw say about being a traitor, and Ravenpaw denies it. Firepaw asks him why Tigerclaw would want to get rid of him, and he replies that he had seen Tigerclaw kill Redtail, not Oakheart. :He explains how Redtail had killed Oakheart and Tigerclaw had ordered him back to camp. Ravenpaw says he had stayed and seen Tigerclaw jump on Redtail and kill him. Firepaw asks him why he hadn't told Bluestar, and he replies that she wouldn't have believed him. Firepaw assures him that he believes him, and that he should stick close to himself or Ravenpaw until he can sort it out. :The next morning Graypaw pads into the den, waking up Firepaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw. Sandpaw shushes him and Graypaw says that Brindleface had had her kits. They go to visit them, but Bluestar is in there and Whitestorm says only one at a time. Firepaw goes to check on Yellowfang, who is washing her ears. When Firepaw asks she says that she will not go to see Brindleface's litter, as queens are very protective of them. :Firepaw arrives at the nursery again as Bluestar is emerging. She tells him that he should see her in her den when he is finished. Firepaw agrees and goes to see the kits. Brindleface says she feels tired, but the kits are healthy. However, when he mentions Yellowfang, Firepaw can't help but notice the flash of anxiety in her eyes. :Firepaw heads to Bluestar's den, Longtail on guard. She invites him inside and tells him that he fought well and that she is worried about ShadowClan. She goes on to say that Tigerclaw, as deputy, will help them through it, and Firepaw realizes that he can't tell her about Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw. Finally, Bluestar tells him that she had lost her seventh life, not her fifth in the battle with the rats. Firepaw is confused by why she is telling him anything, but thanks her. She says that she expects the conversation to be kept quiet. :Soon after Firepaw leaves the leader's den, Frostfur appears, saying that her kits are missing. Tigerclaw immediately sends out cats to look for the kits. Firepaw rushes to the apprentices' den, but they are not in there. He notices Yellowfang go through the camp wall and smells her fear-scent, but before he can follow Tigerclaw lets out a yowl. He is standing over Spottedleaf's body. Bluestar says that she had been killed by a blow and somebody yowls that Yellowfang is gone. Characters Major }} Minor *Dustpaw *Graypaw *Ravenpaw *Tigerclaw *Spottedleaf *Bluestar *Whitestorm *Yellowfang *Brindleface *Longtail *Frostfur }} Mentioned *Darkstripe *Redtail *Oakheart *Lionheart *Brokenstar }} Important events Deaths *Spottedleaf's Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 20 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 20 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild